herofandomcom-20200223-history
Higa Yamato
Higa Yamato is a main character in the Sweet Punishment anime and Amai Choubatsu: Watashi wa Kanshu Senyou Pet manga. He appears in every episode. He is a Yakuza member and imprisoned at Black Wing Prison and the love interest of protagonist Hina Saotome. Appearance Higa is an attractive man, he is tall and has a strong muscular build. He has dark red hair and aquamarine eyes. Across his entire back and upper-arms he has a large colourful Yakuza tattoo. In the later half of the series he gains a number of lash marks across his back. He is mostly seen wearing his white prison uniform but in a flashback to his gangster past he is seen wearing a black suit. When freed is seen wearing a turquoise hoodie. History Higa’s early life is unknown. He tells Hina he was ‘picked up’ by ‘old man Kensaki’ who he came to view as a father-figure. He joined Kensaki’s Yakuza moving quickly up the ranks which made a lot of more experienced Yakuza members angry. Prior the start of the series he was set up by Samejima Tsyuoshi, a fellow member of the Kensaki Yakuza, to be caught smuggling guns. Upon capture he refused to give up information about the Kensaki mafia and as a result he was sentenced to time in Black Wing Prison. He met the Chief Prison Guard Aki Myojin upon his arrival proving to be a rowdy prisoner. Aki Myojin told him upon his release he should leave the Yakuza and find a better way to live offering their help in his reinsertion. Personality Higa is strong, loyal and protective of the people he cares about. He takes great pride in his place amongst the Yakuza and refuses to give up information on them leading to being senteced to prison. Whilst he is protective of Hina he makes a point that he is not a good man but a criminal and as such does not feel too guilty to make a move on her despite knowing she is already in a relationship. He does possess a degree of mercy towards certain enemies. He notes that Aki Myojin holds back in punishing him and tried to protect Hina. Powers and Abilities Higa is very strong and capable in a fight able to take out a guard with a single blow and multiple prisoners in quick concession without the aid of any weapons. He also has a high tolerance for pain. He has inner knowledge about the Yakuza and connections with many members even after Samejima’s takeover. Considering his career he likely knows how to use many weapons. Biography At the series beginning Higa is serving time at Black Wing Prison with one year left before release. He is first heard crudely joking about ‘that woman’ with the other prisoners. He breaks up a fight between two other prisoners he is locked up with both of them in a tower. Series protagonist Hina soon joins them and both other prisoners try to rape her. He fights them off, quickly defeating them but sustaining a large cut in his arm which Hina treats. The two talk and she reveals she was framed before becoming nervous and keeping away from him. He protects her all night staying by her side until she is released. The following day he notices during exercises that she seems to be struggling and seems suspicious of Myojin who carries her away telling Higa to get his wound seen to. Whilst working he gets to know Hina although they have to keep their interaction minimal so as not to attract the attention of guards. He tells her he was caught in an illegal weapons transaction and she tells him she will strive to prove her innocence when her time is done. Knowing Hina has begun working in the kitchens he mimes that the food is delicious as they eat in silence. She is pleased but unfortunately this is seen by Aki Myojin who takes it out on her. Some days later he chances upon Myojin carrying an unconscious Hina out of the showers and tells Myojin that he always trusted him as he protected them as Head of Security but that he has changed and is clearly obsessed with Hina. He demands to know what Myojin plans to do with her but is simply told not to question his superiors. Soon after he seeks out Hina looking via the security cameras finding her weeping in the laundry room. He holds her and she breaks down telling him that Myojin has been sexually abusing her since her arrival. He is frustrated that he cannot help her from inside the prison but she says it is enough that he listens to her. He internally wonders if he wants to protect her so badly because she is a fellow prisoner but realises that is not the reason. One day he sees Hina loading a truck only to be attacked by fellow inmates and saved by Aki Myojin. Myojin sends Hina to the laundry room and Higa – believing Myojin plans to harm her – quickly pursues. He meets her and kisses her on sight proclaiming that he loves her and wants to protect her. She responds that she is glad of his feelings but already has a boyfriend outside the prison. He tells her he is the one who fell in love and she doesn’t need to worry. Myojin then appears and punishes them both locking Higa behind bars before molesting Hina making him furious. He seeks out information on Hina’s case knocking out a guard and attempting to search Myojin’s office. Unfortunately he is caught and lashed by Myojin who then sends him to the sick bay summoning Hina and declaring his injury and extended sentence her fault. Myojin is then called suddenly away leaving Hina and Higa alone together. She treats his wounds and he explains he found informaton that the President of Hina's company is dead and Myojin had been ivited to his memorial service. She warns him not to take anymore risks for her and they discuss his past with the Yakuza. He then kisses her despite her reminding him she has a boyfriend, he tells her he doesn't care because he's not a good man but a criminal. In the following days Samejima pays Higa a visit asking how he earned himself another year in prison. He taunts Higa with the implication that he is going to kill Kensaki and take over the Yakuza then leaves despite Higa's protests. Around the same time Myojin discovers he and Hina have acted on their feelings to one another and threatens to send them both to the specialized psychiatric section of the prison. To avoid this Higa tries to push Hina away but Myojin eventually catches the two of them together. He prepares to send them to the psychiatric section during which Myojin blindfolds them both then rapes Hina with Higa close by. The truck they are travelling in is then hit by Higa's companions who free him, Higa then acknowledges Myojin's attempt to save Hina from the impact. When Hina awakens he gives her the choice to come with him and his companions or stay in the prison. She chooses to come with him and they leave taking an unconscious Aki with them. He later interrogates Aki on his reasons for tormenting Hina despite being aware of her innocence but this yields no results. Relationships Hina Saotome Unlike many of the other prisoners he does not try and hurt Hina Saotome and instead protects her, eventually falling in love with her. When Hina eventually reveals Aki Myojin’s abuse towards her Higa is furious and greatly aggravated that he can do nothing to help her from inside the prison. Upon realizing his romantic feelings he soon confesses them to her but is rejected due to her already being in a serious relationship. He understands however, pointing out that he was the one who fell in love. He attempts to help her solve her case ending up on the receiving end of Myojin’s punishments. When Higa and Hina are left together she has to remind him that she is in a relationship however, he points out to her that he is a criminal not a good man and such obstacles do not bother him. His meeting with Samejima makes him realise he must exit the prison as soon as possible. Myojin’s threat to send both he and Hina to the specialized section should they have any further contact cause him to pull away from Hina even hurting her feelings in order to put distance between them. Eventually they are sent anyway and during transit Myojin rapes Hina within his earshot causing Higa to declare he will murder Myojin when he gets out of prison. The van is then hit and he realizes Myojin dived to save Hina from the impact. When he asks Hina if she wants to be free she says yes and comes with him and his allies. Aki Myojin Aki Myojin was present upon Higa’s entry to the prison treating him well and offering to help him reinstitutionalise into society upon his eventual release. Like all the prisoners and guards he quickly grows to trust Myojin. He becomes suspicious of Myojin’s obsession with Hina and is disgusted and angry when she privately reveals his abuse towards her. Myojin quickly proves his dominance in the relationship and Higa goes in search of information on Hina. He discovers Myojin has a connection to President Yuzuru only to be discovered himself and lashed for his behaviour, though he notes Myojin held back. After learning of Higa and Hina’s romantic relations during his absence Myojin threatens to send Higa to the Specialized Psychiatric section of the hospital if he has any further contact Hina. When this punishment comes around he enrages Higa by raping Hina within his earshot. Higa’s allies then free them and Higa notes that Aki Myojin tried to shield Hina from the impact with his own body. Higa then ties Myojin up and questions him on the reasons behind Hina’s abuse but receives no response except to be told that the men’s actions against him were idiocy causing Higa to angrily storm off promising to return. Samejima Tsuyoshi Samejima is Higa’s rival and enemy. He is a member of the Kensaki Yakuza and served as second in command to Kensaki. He was resentful of Higa’s relationship with their leader and orchestrated his arrest. He later taunts Higa about his plans to overthrow Kensaki and take over the Yakuza. He phones Higa after his escape and acknowledges his skills offering him a position under him which is swiftly declined. Samejima then states he is looking forward to their inevitable conflict. Igarashi Takeru Igarashi is a member of the Kensaki Yakuza and long time friend of Higa. He remains loyal to Higa after Samejima’s takeover and rescues him stating that Higa is the only person he can trust. Kensaki Mamoru Higa views Kensaki as a father figure. He tells Hina that Kensaki ‘picked him up’ as a youth and allowed him to join his mafia. Higa served as his right hand man alongside Samejima until he was framed. The two had a close relationship and Higa was devastated upon learning of his murder vowing vengeance on Samejima. Gallery PictureG5.jpg chara_3_l.jpg kasnhu.jpg Trivia *In the manga official artwork Higa is depicted with gold eyes however, in the anime they are a light turqouise. *There were two voice actors for Higa, Yoshiki Nakajima for the TV version and Undokai for the complete version. *His first name Higa in Japanese means 'comparison' and 'praise'. His surname can mean 'great' and 'harmony' or can refer to the Yamato era. *The manga has been translated into English and published digitally under the title "At This Rate, I'm Gonna Come" -The Warden's Relentless Pat-Down-'' on ''Renta!. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Betrayed Category:Bond Creator Category:Chaotic Good Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:In Love Category:Leaders Category:Lethal Category:Love Rivals Category:Loyal Category:Male Category:Manga Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Provoker Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Rivals Category:Scapegoat Category:Strong-Willed Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Victims Category:Wrathful